A New Age of Heros
by knight of nights
Summary: When Death the Kid prophesied that the first Kishin wouldn't be the last, he couldn't have been more right. now almost thirty years later, madness again threatens to devour the world. It's up to the new aspiring weapons and meister to defeat this evil. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS!
1. Chapter 1

The cold streets of Paris were rarely quiet. While a crazed moon laughed at the unfortunate humans below, danger and death often stalked the streets. Chef Francois Adrein ran for his life, knowing that if he didn't get away, he was done for. For years the Chef had decided to stop cooking normal food and instead had been dining off of innocent souls. His actions had placed him near the top of the DWMA list. Now his life was at stake. He knew somewhere behind him was a meister-weapon pair, but he might have lost them in the labyrinth of the city's streets. His evil soul felt a slight glimmer of hope as he started to advance around the next corner. That hope was short lived. Standing before him was a short teenage girl. Her dark hair seemed to be penetrated by the indigo and fuchsia shades of under layered hair that was pinned up away from her face. Her punk-like clothes, ripped jeans leather jacket, and black leather combat boots, seemed to show off her strength and willingness to fight. But what really placed fear into the chef's dark soul, was the weapon he held in her hand. It was a powerful Recurve bow, already fitted with a shaft of pure light.

"Thought you could escape us, Hey Chef Francois?" The small girl asked amused.

"Careful Ivy," a female voice said, seeming to come from the bow in Ivy's hand. "We don't know what he's capable of" the bow said, her voice filled with caution.

"It's okay Sumiko," Ivy replied, grinning at her friend's apprehension, while keeping her eyes on her prey. "We've already won!" She said joyfully as she released the arrow at the cook. It would have penetrated his heart, if he hadn't pulled out a large butcher knife and let the arrow ricochet off its shining metal. Imminently the chef sprinted towards the pair, briefly dodging two more shots from the bow. He was upon them in a second.

"Ivy!" the bow screamed as his knife started to cut its way through the air towards the punk girls heart. Time froze for an instant, and then it happened. A large roaring sound tore through the air, while the ground seemed to heave. The chef fell unto one knee, dropping his knife while a dark shadow seemed to dark towards him. It was another girl, this one with medium black hair. In her left hand was a dagger, white and covered in beautiful diamonds. With a look of delight on her face, she quickly stabbed the chef's heart, spraying blood all over Ivy and her bow. Instantly the man fell on his face dead, while the remainder of his blood soaked the ground.

The two girls stood there silently for a second, not moving. Then the bow in Ivy's hand started to shake. Quickly it changes shape until it was a girl. Her slim figure, her mousy brown hair, even her blue scarf were all sprayed with blood. Her glasses shook as the girls face turned red with rage.

"Carrie, do you know how hard it is to clean blood out of this scarf!?" Sumiko yelled at the new girl. "It's going to take me all day!" She fumed.

"Oh, chill out Sumiko! You look good in red; maybe I should stain all your clothes in blood!" Carrie laughed hysterically. Sumiko started to step back as Carrie laughed harder.

"Carrie, stop." A deep voiced boomed out. As the crazy girl silenced herself, the dagger in her hand transformed. It was a guy with long black hair with white tips. His long sleeveless black coat was thrown over a red shirt and gray jeans. As he shook his head slowly, a long dangling earring flashed in the moonlight. "You're always making messes" he sighed. The young man turned towards Sumiko with a slight grin. He gently brushed away a few droplets of blood from her cheek. "Though I do have to agree you would look beautiful in red" he smile widened when he saw her blush.

"Leo, leave her alone!" Another pair walked onto the scene. A tall girl with short blond hair and gray blue eyes was the one that shouted.

"Lark, I was just having a bit of fun!" He laughed and backed away from Sumiko who was still blushing.

"Hey, I guess we have you two for thanking as well. I mean I was about to get chopped in half if you didn't cause that earthquake" Ivy told Lark and her friend.

"It's no big deal for a demon whip like me," Lark beamed. "Right Abel? Abel" The boy next to her stopped zoning out and turned to look at the group. He was very tall with spiked up blond hair and captivating amethyst eyes. Even though he was only wearing a navy short sleeve shirt with his jeans, he didn't look at all cold in the late autumn air.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah your plan worked well." He said calmly while Lark's smile widened.

"See! I knew all along that we should wait until the chef was determined of his victory and then create an earthquake while Leo and Carrie attacked" the blond said happily.

"What!?" Sumiko and Ivy shouted at once.

"I mean it worked didn't it?" She said quickly, trying to defend her plan.

"Yeah, but we almost became lunchmeat!" Ivy countered angrily. "I ought a…"

GRUMBLE! Everyone turned towards the source of the noise: Abel's stomach.

"What, I'm hungry." Able told them coolly. "Can we go get something to eat now?" He asked. Everyone smiled, the former tension forgotten.

"Come on," Sumiko smiled "I guess we owe you, so lunch is on us" she announced as the group cheered. Then as quickly as the group had formed, it disappeared into the dark of Paris.

**Hey thanks' for reading! If your OC has not appeared yet, don't get upset because I only have introduced a few of the characters in this chapter, while others won't get introduced until the next one or two chapters. It doesn't necessarily mean I don't like your characters as well as these (for example; Kid didn't appear until episode 3, even though he's the second best character in the entire series), it just means I have something else planned for introducing them. I have decided to be gracious and if you would still like to make an OC, I have decided to post the form on my profile for one week. After that, I will not, WILL NOT, except anymore OCS. Thanks for reading again, Knight of Nights***


	2. Chapter 2

Bria quickly jumped back, narrowly dodging the ax that swung near her face.

"Bria, are you ok?" A shining broad sword asked, its masculine voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, but that was close" The girl answered. She brushed her chest length blond hair, highlighted with soft pink hues. Her pale skin seemed to stand out against her dark jeans and even darker one direction shirt. She turned to address the guy standing next to her, clothed in a simple gray shirt and jeans. "Hey Matt, do you think you could distract him long enough so I can attack?" The red headed teenager scowled.

"Why, you don't think I could do it!?" He asked angrily.

"Hey lay off, Matt! Bria's just trying to help!" The sword butted in, enraged at Matt.

"Hare, Matt just stop! Can we please just focus on taking down this woods man?" Bria shouted while rolling to avoid another swipe of the ax.

"Sure, but what do you expect me to do!" Matt asked aggravatingly. He opened and closed his right fist, a fist made of solid metal with blades for fingers. He looked down at this artificial arm. "Hey Will, do you have any ideas?" The arm didn't reply at first.

"I might have an idea" it answered slowly. The arm quickly started to glow and transform into short guy teenager, showing that Matt really didn't have a right arm. He had short dark hair and a pair of dark blue eyes nearly hidden by a prominate uni-brow. The boy's purple and yellow suit, complete with a top hat, made him look comical. He started walking towards the evil souled creature, who laughed heartily at the clownish teen.

"Will, what they heck are you doing!" Matt yelled after his partner. Will just kept moving forward with a stupid grin on his face that seemed to make the woods man laugh even harder. The woods man wiped away a tear from his eye and swung at Will with all his might, trying to behead the teen. But will ducked, the ax just skimming a few inches from his head. Slightly irritated, the man swung again, barely missing the clownish teen. Angry, he kept chopping away with his ax, faster and faster, but Will seemed to move like a ghost, here one moment and gone the next. Completely focused on Will, the woods man didn't realize that Bria and Hare were behind him until he felt the blade in his back, screeching as he toppled to the ground, dead. The blond let the sword slip through her fingers until it change into a guy with bright green eyes and curly brown hair. He was taller than the rest, dressed comfortably in a black tee shirt and ripped up jeans.

"We did it Bria!" The curly headed boy said, hugging his partner. Then he turned to Will. "Hey dude, you're crazy, but that was awesome!" He laughed as Will smiled at the compliment.

"Will, what were you doing!?" Matt yelled as he marched up to the group. "You could have got injured or even killed, and then were we be?!" the red head fumed.

"Hey shut up Lefty! Without your partner, we would all be dead, no thanks to you!" Hare shouted, his face turning slightly red from anger.

"Lefty! I'll make you regret that, you punk!" Matt yelled, getting ready to punch the curly haired teenager with his one arm. Both boys would have started beating each other if Will and Bria didn't get in the way.

"Hey guys, come on. Let's go celebrate or something!" Bria begged trying to stop the fight before it started. She turned towards Matt. "Come on Matt, Hare didn't mean it" she said as she shot a aggravated glare at her partner. "Hey, you and Will can even have this soul" she told him, trying to appease the raging teen. At her last statement, he calmed down.

"Really?" He asked, not sure if she was telling him the truth.

"Yeah, it's all yours" she finished, glad that she was able to keep him calm. He smiled slightly, something Bria had never seen before even though the two groups had been working together since they came to DWMA three weeks ago. The red head grabbed the red soul that hanged in the air and pushed it to Will. The shorter teen grabbed it and proceeded to stuff it down his gullet, much to Bria's disgust. While will licked his lips, Bria started to walk away. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go eat some food. Come on!" She smiled as the three guys hurried to catch up.

They had only been together for three weeks, but Atlas had managed to feed his partner twelve souls. The thirteenth one was just up ahead. The tall youth pushed back a lock of navy hair that had fallen across his sky blue eyes. He was head taller than most people, dressed in dark jeans and a purple tank, which had a even brighter shade of violet witches soul on the back. The creature, for that is what the man had turned into, clashed its bladed arms together, causing sparks to fly. Atlas smiled as he gripped his dual swords tighter. In his left hand there was a long black blade, while in his right a smaller blood red dagger. These weapons were connected by a chain. Before the monster in front of them even has time to move, Atlas darts forward. The creature manages to block the quick strike and as Atlas jumps back, the teenage boy behind him, a shorter, more boxer-built guy with golden eyes that matched his slicked back hair. In his hand was a white double scythe, the handle in the middle and blades on either ends. Again the monster was able to avoid the attack, laughing at the meisters failed attacks.

"Hey Archer, you and Wythe take the left side, while Rayne and I will take the right" Atlas ordered. The blond nodded. Then both guys yelling, they leapt towards the creature, swinging their bladed weapons in unison. The monster tried to keep up, but to no avail. Archer managed to get his double scythe into the creature's ribs as Atlas swung his longer blade into its neck, severing the creatures head from its body. For a second, both boys stood there breathing hard. Then their weapons began to change forms. Atlas' weapon change into a short girl, her hair dyed red with blue and orange tips to look like fire that reached all the way to her ankles. Her jeans seemed to match her hair, the ends embroider with fabric flames under a long black shirt seeming to be covered in silver cobwebs. Her stormy gray eyes shined with victory as she playfully punched her meister's arm.

"That's thirteen!" She exclaimed joyfully. "I'll be a death scythe in no time!" As Rayne continued to joyfully exclaim how great she and Atlas are, Archer's weapon took its human form. It was another girl, this one slightly taller than Rayne. Her long white hair reached to her knees and slightly covered an eye patch that stretched across her left eye. She had on a silvery mini skirt and a blue-gray shirt that was under a short sleeved cloak. The air around her seemed to be calm and drowsy. She smiled slightly at the other girl's excitement and then yawned.

"Archer," she slightly whined. "I'm tired. Can we go home know?" She pouted, knowing that Archer couldn't tell her no.

"Oh, of course Wythe!" He answered quickly. Archer turned to the other pair of teens besides him. "Hey you guys can keep this soul, but we get the next one!" He shouted as he and his white headed partner walked off. Atlas watched them walk off in the distance for a little while and then turned to his partner.

"Come on" he smiled and then turned towards the home the pair shared. Rayne smiled, knowing that destiny would shine upon them, especially because of the star tattoo on Atlas' right shoulder.

**Hey I hoped yall enjoyed the second chapter! Hey those who created OCs please pm me and tell me whether or not I did a good job at descripting your character. Thanks again, Knight of Nights***


	3. Chapter 3

The wind seemed to tear through the night, with the feeling of snow in the air. A lone boy stood in an open field, panting to get air. His jet black hair fell upon his forehead just above a pair of silver eyes. In either hand he held a copper colored sword that dripped with blood. Before him were two red souls that seemed to pulse with crimson light. With a deft flick of his wrists, the tall boy shook the blood from his blades. Quickly they started to change shape, turning into a mid-sized girl. She had fair skin and her nose was covered in freckles. Her long orange hair and reddish brown eyes made her look like a mischievous fox.

"Yeah, now we have nine souls, Zero!" The fox-like girl exclaimed happily as she pranced around. "Soon we'll even have more souls than Atlas and Rayne! Then people will say 'oh look, its Zero and May, the greatest weapon and meister team ever!'" The orange hair girl quickly skipped over towards the scarlet souls. Her small hands darted out to grasp the red souls that she quickly swallowed. "Ugh, I wish they tasted like ramen. I wonder what type of person would have a ramen-flavor soul" She contemplated.

"May…" the silent meister said in a deep voice. "We are going to be late for school." May quickly checked her phone for the time.

"No were not. It's only three and school doesn't start till eight."

"DWMA is over five and a half hours away." He told her.

"Well then let's go!" She shouted running back towards the waiting car. Zero shook his head before he started after her.

The school day at DWMA started the same way it always did: with Black Star proclaiming his fame from the highest part of building. Though when he started this tradition he was about fifteen or sixteen, he still continued to climb to the top of DWMA every morning thirty years later. Even though his voice had slightly matured, all of the incoming teachers and students could hear him blocks away.

"I am the greatest! I outshine even god! Even the sun and moon bow down to my greatness! I am awesome!" The blue haired man continued to boast of his apparent greatness. Below him, right outside the school, Atlas shook his head, his navy locks bouncing.

"He's going to end up falling and hurting himself one of these days" the dark headed youth muttered to himself.

"Hey star boy, you better get your daddy down before he trips!" Leo shouted at Atlas as he and his creepily grinning partner entered the building.

Hey, your dad's up to his old tricks?" Archer asked his friend as he dragged his sleepy partner towards Atlas and Rayne.

"Yeah…" he started, but was interrupted by Lark as she and Abel also joined the group.

"Hey what's up guys" the blond smiled, as Archer started to blush.

"Hey la, Lark, how are you this moaning, I mean morning" the red faced boy managed to stutter out. His cheeks started to burn even brighter as her smile widened.

"I'm great Archie, thank you" she grinned, in the distance, a bell rang, trying to drown out Black stars yelling, but failing to do so. "Hey let's go to class now" she called as she skipped off with most of the others behind, just leaving Atlas and Rayne. The meister watched his father for a little longer, and then motioned to his partner to follow him into the school.

The class room was in utter chaos. The shouts of both males and females filled the air, while paper airplanes were either sailing through the atmosphere or lying dejectedly on their side. A small man entered, looking at the teenagers in fear and anxiety. His light pink hair and innocent eyes seemed to prove even more so that he was incapable in handling his rowdy students.

"Um, excuse me" he tried to call out over his students. When that failed, he sighed as his hand reached for a whistle that hung around his neck. He blew on the small whistle, while the sound pierced the teen's ears, making them stop immediately. "There, now please take your seats…" he said as the door flung open.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Crona" May said as she and Zero entered and took their seats. Crona sighed again as he pulled out a clip board. He observed his students in their seats. On the bottom row, from left to right sat Ivy, Archer, May, and Zero. On the middle row sat Will, Bria, Harry, Lark, Abel, and Carrie. On the last row sat Sumiko, Wythe, Matt, Atlas, Rayne, and Leo.

"Now let's do role. Wythe Blaquewelle. Wythe?" He looked towards the small girl that was sitting in the back. Even though class had just started, she had already fallen asleep. Sumiko, who sat at the tired girl's right gently nudged her.

"Hey Wythe, he's doing role" she whispered. Wythe slowly opened her eyes and grunted and then went back to sleep.

"Ok, Matthew Charles" Crona continued.

"Here" the red head stared at the teacher coldly, making Crona start to shrink with fear.

"Um, Brittney Fields"

"I'm here" the girl answered, not even looking up from her doodles of hearts with 1D on the inside,

"Ivy Goe"

"Yeah?" The punk girl grinned at the teacher, while her feet were thrown up on the desk. Crona sighed.

"Ivy, please get your feet off the desk. William Hamilton?"

"Hi" the boy answered as he drew a picture of a yellow spider.

"Lark Jamison?"

"I'm here" she mumbled out as she applied on Chap Stick.

"Carrie Kerr" the dark haired girl laughed wickedly as she played with a knife, throwing it up in the air and then catching it right before it hit the desk.

'Hey teacher, I wonder if I could throw my knife and cut off that annoying piece of hair that's sticking out. Want me to try?" She giggled.

"Uh, no that's okay" He shook. "Um, Zero Kurotami" the silent boy's deep voice seemed to echo.

"Here" his gruff voice rung out.

"Harry Marsh"

"I'm here" the curly headed boy said with a mischievous grin. Crona didn't seem to notice it.

"Rayne Redstorm" Crona asked the girl who sat in the back. She had a pair of flame headphones on that had loud heavy metal music that blared. Even though she couldn't hear her teacher's apprehensive voice, she had gotten used to reading his lips.

"I'm here, Teach!" She shouted, not being able to gauge how loud her voice was since her hearing was drowned out by her music.

"Leo Richards"

"Here" he smiled, though cruelty shone in his eyes.

"May Shaimia" Crona addressed the hyper-active girl.

"Present!" She giggled happily as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Archer Sheriedan"

"What's up?" The short blond said, having the same mischievous grin on his face as his friend Harry.

"Sumiko Sohma"

"Here" the girl with glasses said while spinning her music note earing with her fingers.

"Atlas Star"

"I'm here" the navy headed boy said calmly, even though he knew that some of his classmates were up to something.

"Abel Verrucae. Abel?" The tall teenager stopped staring off into space briefly to grunt his reply, and then blocked off the end of the world again.

"There that's everybody. Now let's see," Crona said as he flipped through some papers that were on his clipboard. "I have here that Atlas needs to go to the office right away" he watched the teenager silently stand and exit the classroom. "There, now everyone please open up your binder" the pink hair man said as he sat in his chair. Imminently, Harry, Archie, and Ivy started to bust out laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked as he started to stand up. Or at least tried to stand up. Crona had been glued to his chair, which he now struggled furtively to pull of his posterior. The entire class started to laugh at their floundering teacher who seemed to be at the point of tears. Even Wythe smiled in her sleep. Rayne shook her head at the three prank-pulling teenagers who were all hi-fiving each other at their great work. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leo trying to motion to her to pull out her ear phones.

"What?" She asked irritated. Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, while whispering in her ear.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that the great Star boy was called to the office without his partner? It seems like to me he doesn't trust you" he smirked.

"What? Of course he trusts me! We tell each other everything!" she whispered angrily into his ear.

"Everything? Did he tell you how he became part of the Star clan? We both know that he doesn't even look remotely similar to either one of his parents." His grin widened when he saw her shock. "And don't forget that you never told him how you got this as well" he said as he turned towards her, his long fingers brushing the scar on her cheek. "I, of course know everything, and with a price, you could know more about your partner too" he said smiling

"What do you want?" She asked, angry at both herself for starting to doubt Atlas, and at Leo's accusations.

"I think you already know what I want" he paused, until he saw her blush. "Go back to your music, but when your ready for info, you know where to find me" Leo smirked, before turning his attention for the chaotic combination of rowdy students and crying teacher. Rayne scooted back to her spot and reasoned what she should do.

Atlas entered the office quickly. Sitting at a long table, the two shinigamis were pondering over piles of paper. The younger one, a middle age male, looked up when he saw the teenager enter. He was tall dressed in all black, with jet black hair, besides the three white bands on the side of his head.

"Ah, Atlas, your mother wanted you to see this" he said, his golden eyes reflecting concern and worry. He slid a single piece of paper to the navy haired teen. Atlas picked it up while his hands started to shake in fear and anger as he read the title. **Another Kishen Has Been Created!**

**Hey guys, well I know this chapter was kinda of a filter, but now that we have all of our OCS introduced, the story can really start! Hey heads up, I will not be writing during thanksgiving break, and while I will try to post something by Friday, no promises. I wish you all a great thanksgiving! Hey, please check out my poll on my profile, because I don't know what cosplay coustume to buy for the cosplay convention! Please review, thanks again, Knight of Nights***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry that its taken me so long to update, but I swear I have a good excuse( or a bunch of them) 1.) it was my birthday last week, so I was out celebrating with friends and family. 2.) I had six test last week, SIX! 3.) I had good ole writers block **** but anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

Atlas didn't know what to say. After reading the title, he had devoured the rest of text. It had been brief and vague, leaving Atlas hungering for my knowledge. It mainly said about how madness levels were at an all-time high, causing chaos throughout the globe. Usually any spike in the madness readings could be accounted for by witches, but this was more than a mere spike. In the period of four days, it had quadrupled, passing even the previous kishin, Asura, reign of madness. It showed specific parts of the world where it happened to be the highest, where officials asked, pleaded, even begged for help. The final information written on the paper was about an eyewitness who claimed to see a pair of demons. When asked about it, the person admitted that all he saw was two pairs of glowing eyes.

"Wha, what is this?" Atlas gasped out.

"It's what you read." The man said slowly. "Your parent's thought you should read this first before the rest of the students"

"Why? Why isn't Rayne here with me, Mr. Kid? We're partners, we do everything together." The teenager said angrily.

"Because I don't think the others are ready" Kid said back coolly.

"But their ready enough to save this place and your behind?!" Atlas shot back.

"To be honest Mr. Star, I didn't think you were ready for this urgent news either, but your parents insisted, and the one thing I didn't want is a verbal fight with your father" Kid told the youth, his voice filled with aggravation. Behind him, the older shinigami started to chuckle.

"Because you know you would lose to Black Star's boasting!" He said in a comical voice.

"Father, you're not helping" Kid sighed.

"Listen to the boy kiddo, he knows what he's talking about. Let the other partners know about this development too" The death lord said, his comical voice having a definite note of finality in it. For a few seconds, Kid just stood there. Then slowly he sighed and nodded his head.

The ground was drenched in blood, blood that flowed from a dying man. He lay on the ground, withering from the pain that lacerated his arms, legs, and forehead. Standing above him was eighteen year old male. Scarlet red eyes seemed to mirror his sadist smile. His chin length rust-colored hair fell jaggedly against his face, reminding one of a wild animal. The boy was tall and muscular, his body toned to perfection. He didn't seem to mind that crimson liquid was sprayed across his bared chest and arms. In his right hand, he held a bloody knife, poised to dart and cut the dying man again. He wickedly laughed as the man's spasms started to end, his laboring breath rattling. His face, though handsome, was twisted into a cruel grimace, almost happy to see the hapless man die. When the dying soul finally took its last breath, the youth smiled, showing his wolf like teeth.

"Wrath," a feminine voice behind him sighed. "I was about to have a little fun with that one. Why do you have to kill all of my toys?" The voice asked. Wrath turned around to see who had addressed him. It was a girl about the same age as him. Her long violet hair flowed down to her hips, where a short skirt rested. Her shirt was short, barely covering her breasts. The top was cut as sensually as possible, allowing much cleavage and skin to show. Her top, the same color as her hair, was plastered with amethysts and diamonds. Her scanty clothing showed off the girls gracious curves, presenting herself like a foreign goddess of sex and pleasure. Her light purple colored eyes showed the burning of lust that sparked in her eyes.

"You have enough men to play with, Lust" Wrath growled. Lust smiled sweetly, shaking her head lightly.

"Are you jealous, brother? If you want I could play with you" the girl said seductively, batting her lashes at her sibling, who growled out his reply.

"Stay away from me, you wench." He mumbled as he clutched his dagger tighter. That didn't seem to bother Lust though. Slowly she came closer, knowing that there was no man that could resist her touch. It was purely maddening. When she came close enough to touch her brother, she stopped and slowly leaned in. He could smell the spices on her skin, but part of him, the rage part, still wanted to slit her throat. When her lips were only a few inches from Wrath's, she thrust out her hands and pushed her brother over, making him land on his behind. The shock of being knocked over seemed to paralyze Wrath, while Lust sat on his lap, wrapping her slender arms and legs around his torso. Pleasure shot through him, as she pushed her lips on to his unresponsive mouth. He opened his mouth to object, but Lust took it as an opportunity for her tongue to enter his mouth. With that, Wrath was like putty in her hands. Lust would have been able to control her brother's hate with her sensuality, if the pair had not been interrupted.

"If you want to get all over each other, I would prefer you to do it out of the sight of my little sister" a stern voice commanded. The pair imminently stopped their actions and pushed themselves away from each other to stare at their intruders. Before them was a young woman, around the age of twenty. A silver dress seemed to pool around her feet. Though it wasn't as immodest as Lust's outfit, it was low cut and sleeveless, showing off the woman's body. Her fair skin and knee length raven hair made her seem like a dark angel, perfect, yet deadly. Amusement showed in her dark grey eyes, as if she was mocking the pair.

On her left, and slightly behind her was a little girl, around the age of eleven or twelve, though her flat chest and babyish face made her look younger. She was dressed like a gothic Lolita, simple and sweet, if not slightly creepy. Her black dress came about mid-calf with sleeves to her elbows and a high neckline. The only color in her dress came from small pearl buttons that went down the length of her garment, like faint stars on an inky background. Her dark sable hair was pinned up with a crimson rose, its thorns unnaturally long. She stepped around the taller girl, her face filled with contempt for the kishin.

"Dirty demons should sin behind closed doors, right big sister?" The little girl said, her dove colored eyes filled with pride.

"Yes Koumori, I'm sorry you had to see that" The woman sighed. At this, the little girl turned towards the pair, sticking out her tongue. Wrath quickly got to his feet.

"You want to mock me, witch?!" He shouted as he thrust out his hand, hoping to wrap his strong fingers around Koumori's wind pipe. The little girl grinned, revealing pointed fangs and bite down at the intruding hand. As Wrath yelped, the girl only bit harder, as blood started to flow from his hands. Finally Koumori let go, as Wrath retracted his hand, murder shining in his red eyes. The young witch just smiled and licked her lips, covered in the kishin's blood.

"Koumori," The older witch sighed. "Don't eat the kishin's blood, it'll make you sick" she finished, her voice seeming tired.

"But Tengara, It's so yummy" she complained. "Can I just have a little more?" She asked, turning towards Wrath who had hastily drawn a second dagger, now having one in each hand.

"Stay away from me you brat!" He shouted, brandishing his double blades. Lust, seeing this conversation was getting nowhere, interrupted the tension between the violet kishin and the blood-loving witch.

"Since you don't have anything better to do, and I'm not allowed to play, shall we get going?" She asked, trying to seem cool with whatever, though underneath her demeanor, she was aggravated. For this first time, Tengara smiled.

"Yes, if we truly want to throw this world into utter chaos. Let's show DWMA that fear isn't the only way to cause insanity!"

Atlas stood in the classroom doorway, observing the expressions of his fellow students. When he and the two shinigami had entered to classroom, Ivy, Harry, and Archie had literally been rolling on the floor, laughing at their pathetic pink haired teacher. Sumiko and Bria, who were scowling at their mischievous partners, were trying to calm down their crying teacher, who was now in hysterics. When Lord Death, and his son, Death the Kid, had boldly entered the room, everyone froze. Even Carrie, who caught up in the excitement, was swinging from the chandelier, screaming that she was a pterodactyl, calmed down when she saw the lords of the school. Looks of surprise were exchanged for astonishment and shock, when Kid started to read the paper he had originally shown Atlas. When he finished, the room became dead silent, the only noise that could be heard was heavy breathing. It seemed like the silence would have never been broken if it wasn't for Lark. "Well, what do we do now?" The girl asked. Kid looked towards his father, who nodded. "As of now, we have you broken up into groups to cover the five key areas which seem to have rapidly increased in madness levels" he announced, pulling out four envelopes. "Everything you need to know inside. Please look it over with your group before you leave for your location" he announced, looking every single teenager in the eye. "When you return, there will be a new program that Doctors Stein and Patty are working on to get over fear" With that announcement, whispers went through the crowd, wondering what the old mad scientist, and Crona's insane wife had created this time. Kid cleared his throat, trying to once again gain control of the classroom. Unfortunately, his actions failed to capture the youth's attention. He took a deep breath, getting ready to shout above to buzz of the classroom. "When do we leave?" someone asked. Almost imminently, the weapons and meisters stopped conversing, turning to stare at Zero, who rarely ever talked to anyone besides May. Kid put on a grim smile. "Now. The first group is Carrie and Leo, and Matt and Will." He said as Matt sighed and Carrie jumped from the chandelier, snatching the folder, and skipping towards her weapon. "The second group Bria and Harry, and Lark and Abel" Lark trotted down, the stairs, smiling as she took the file from the shinigami. "The third group is Sumiko and Ivy, and Atlas and Rayne" Atlas walked from his position near the door, took the envelope, and joined his partner at their seats at the back of the class. "And the final group is Zero and May, and Archie and Wythe" he finished as May raced towards him, scooping up the final folder. "Does anyone have any final questions?" Kid asked, looking around the room "Yeah, you said there were five areas, but there are only four groups. Who else is going?" Matt asked, his green eyes burning under his fiery red hair that was escaping from a black hat. "Area 5 is reserved for a death team, who is already on their way there." Kid said shortly "Wait, do you mean…" May asked, her voice filled with excitement. "Yes, Maka and Soul are taking the fifth location" he interrupted. Before anyone could say anything, the school bell rang. The teenagers ran out of the class, ready to start their missions as Crona feebly called out behind them. "Class dismissed!" Hope you enjoyed it! Yours truly, KoN* 


End file.
